1. Field of the Invention
The present invention improves the field of power conversion apparatus and in particular the field of power conversion apparatus utilizing orbiting masses in conjunction with axial rotation of the masses by creating a mechanical advantage, an Off-balance Force, to optimize the output of the rotating mass.
2. Background
The present invention relates to an improvement of a prior invention of the applicant disclosed in U.S. patent pending, application Ser. No. 09/503,446 entitled xe2x80x9cPower Conversion Methods and Apparatus,xe2x80x9d which derived from provisional No. 60/209,204 entitled xe2x80x9cOff-balanced Force apparatus and Methods.xe2x80x9d In that patent the operative aspects of the downhill effect are explained in detail. A subsequent provisional patent application Ser. Nos. 60/024,385 and 60/088,570 discloses improvements to a Downhill effect (DHE) arrangement. Even though those improvements were very helpful in attaining increases in velocity of the rotating mass, the speed was still not as high as planned or desired and there were limitations due to the load of the counter torque and the masses rotational ability. The present invention combines these same operative aspects along with different apparatus and methods from the pending patent to achieve the desired results of increased speed and overcoming resistance. Major improvements to boost productivity include allowing the surface of traction for rolling to move with the mass as a specialized rail.
In the many years of research and development, I have never come across another method of having the power source, such as an electric motor, roll and orbit, thus allowing its mass to contribute to the power of the overall shaft work by way of the above-specified mechanical advantages of the downhill effect. All of which are incorporated with the pending technology to create a system whose efficiency surpasses that of the traditional stationary power sources.
With this new improvement, we are able to apply the rotational method to the apparatus of the provisional patent entitled xe2x80x9cVertex Directed Force Apparatus and Methods,xe2x80x9d application No. 60/228,335 filed Aug. 28, 2000 by the inventor. This apparatus used the force generated by the orbiting mass and directed in a common vertex. Now the apparatus is capable of increasing its ability to orbit with the same effort thus greatly increasing its efficiency and push towards the vertex.
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an energy conversion apparatus and method includes a central shaft rotatable around a first axis, at least one body rotating around a second axis, wherein the first axis and second axis intersect at a vertex, wherein the at least one body is connected to the central shaft and wherein the at least one body pivots about a point off the first axis and off the second axis, a drive means disposed adjacent to the at least one body, wherein the drive means is rotated by the at least one body, and a fixed core disposed around the central shaft, wherein the fixed core is connected to the drive means such that the at least one body is capable of orbiting around the fixed core.